


La città senza amore

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'era una volta un principe, una maledizione ed un cavaliera in cerca di gloria. Ah, e poi c'era la città-labirinto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La città senza amore

**Author's Note:**

> 004\. These city walls ain't got no love for me

La città era un labirinto. Blaine, che di città ne aveva viste tante durante il suo lungo girovagare, si sorprese nello scoprire che quella era _letteralmente_ un labirinto: non una strategia per difendersi dai nemici che venivano da fuori, non un modo di dire degli stranieri che si avventuravano per la prima volta fra le viuzze ed i vicoletti, stretti e obliqui, di città che non conoscevano.

Le mura erano alte e possenti e non c’erano palazzi; la strada spesso conduceva a vicoli ciechi che interrompevano il viaggio del cavaliere verso la cittadella; il posto era deserto, un arido paesaggio fatto solo di strade che sfociavano su altre strade, silenziose e spaventose.

Blaine era lì perché aveva sentito parlare di quel posto, c’erano leggende a riguardo, voci che erano arrivate fino al suo orecchio, dall’altra parte del regno.

C’era una volta un principe senza amore ed una maledizione ed una città labirinto.

Blaine era un avventuriero, un cavaliere che ancora aspettava la sua grande impresa: salvare un principe, liberare una città da una maledizione forse lo avrebbero incoronato eroe, come sognava da quand’era bambino. E così era partito, da solo, armato solo di spada, coraggio e orgoglio, e quando era arrivato alle porte della città aveva trovato un cancello aperto ed un solo, inspiegabile cartiglio: _non c’è amore per te tra le mura della città, non c’è amore per me tra le mura della città_.

Era entrato senza pensarci due volte e ora camminava fra quei muri tutti uguali da giorni, senza sapere quanto fosse vicino alla sua meta e quanto lontano dall’uscita, la sua salvezza.

Trovò la cittadella quasi per caso e la via per il castello altrettanto fortuitamente. Anche quello era deserto, ed i suoi passi riecheggiavano nelle grandi sale vuote con un rimbombo che sembrava scuotere i vetri ed il suo stesso animo.

Fu nella sala del trono che ebbe la sua più grossa sorpresa, perché lì, seduto compostamente sullo scranno, come se lo stesse aspettando da tempo, c’era quello che doveva per forza essere il principe della leggenda: bello, diafano e dallo sguardo gelido, senza amore, come dicevano le storie.

Blaine s’inginocchiò ai suoi piedi, con una profonda riverenza, e disse, con voce sicura, che non tradiva la sua emozione: “Mio signore, sono venuto a liberarvi dalla maledizione.”

Il principe restò in silenzio per qualche attimo, prima che una risata vuota riempisse la sala. “In piedi, cavaliere,” disse poi, scuotendo la testa e aspettando che Blaine eseguisse l’ordine. “L’intento è nobile e sono certo che siete anche un ottimo cavaliere, ma qui non c’è niente da salvare, perché la mia è una condanna senza speranza.”

Senza batter ciglio, Blaine fece un passo avanti, affermando con veemenza: “C’è sempre una strada, mio signore, ed io sono qui per aiutarvi a trovarla.”

Gli occhi del principe, allora, lo fissarono con un improvviso fuoco, uno scoppio subitaneo di emozioni che venne immediatamente chetato da un velo di severità. “Potete allora darmi amore?” gli chiese, ma poi scosse la testa ancora una volta e fece un gesto vago con una mano pallida. “Fate ciò che volete, signore: molti altri prima di voi hanno tentato di abbattere questi muri e tutti loro hanno fallito, rinunciando all’impresa presto o tardi. Voglio vedere quanto resisterete voi.”

E così iniziò l’attesa. Blaine non sapeva bene in cosa consistesse la sua impresa, dato che non c’erano draghi o mostri da sconfiggere, né prove e trappole da svelare e superare, non c’erano enigmi da risolvere e il labirinto era stato quasi facile da superare.

Il principe, quando interrogato, diceva molto poco della sua maledizione, affermando di non saperne molto, dato che gli era stata lanciata prima ancora d’essere nato; diceva che nemmeno suo padre conosceva lo stregone che l’aveva lanciata e c’era sempre un velo di profonda tristezza quando parlava del re, sparito insieme a tutta la corte e l’intera città.

“C’erano sempre state scomparse misteriose e mura apparse nottetempo, ma nessuno vi aveva mai dato peso,” aveva spiegato con voce melanconica un pomeriggio uggioso. “E poi semplicemente un giorno, al mio risveglio, tutti erano spariti e la città era come la vedete voi adesso.”

I giorni passavano e Blaine gradualmente dimenticava che aveva un’impresa da compiere: era affascinato dal principe che, aveva scoperto, non era gelido e senza amore come le storie dicevano, ma solo rassegnato alla sua sorte e profondamente addolorato. Ci volle un po’ prima che il principe si aprisse con lui, conversando dapprima della maledizione e di quel poco che entrambi sapevano – il principe gli rivelò un giorno che aveva cercato informazioni ovunque, ma che nemmeno la grande biblioteca del castello gli aveva dato indizi – e poi, man mano che il tempo passava, sembrarono semplicemente dimenticarsene, iniziando a parlare di sciocchezze, di vecchi ricordi e delle loro vite.

Il principe, che si chiamava Kurt ed aveva un sorriso tenue, come se le sue labbra fossero troppo fragili per un sorriso vero, gli raccontò della sua infanzia, di quanto gli mancassero suo padre e le sue dame di compagnia, di come rimpiangeva i giorni in cui era circondato da loro e si sentiva stupido per essersi sentito solo e non amato, guardando le sue giovani amiche trovare l’amore fra le braccia di servitori o soldati; gli raccontava di come aveva dovuto imparare a far passare il tempo da solo, senza nessuno a donargli una risata e senza nessuno a cui donarla.

Blaine, dal canto suo, raccontava della sua propria infanzia, di suo fratello che diceva di aver sconfitto draghi di ogni grandezza per impressionare amici e sconosciuti, ma che in realtà era solo un bravo narratore; raccontava dei viaggi che aveva fatto, dei posti che aveva visto e delle persone che aveva incontrato e che tuttavia, ad ogni nuovo luogo scoperto, ad ogni nuovo incontro, sentiva il richiamo della strada, sentendosi inappagato e cercando soddisfazione nel viaggio successivo, nell’avventura che sarebbe venuta dopo e ad ogni parola il principe Kurt lo guardava con occhi pieni di brama e vivido interesse.

“Forse potremmo scappare, così potreste vedere con i vostri occhi tutti i posti che ho visto io, mio signore,” gli disse un giorno Blaine, ma Kurt scosse il capo, abbassandolo mestamente ed ammettendo di non poter uscire dalla città: la maledizione glielo impediva.

Così Blaine rimase ed il tempo passò e più il tempo passava più il cavaliere s’infatuava del principe solo e triste, della sua bellezza e del suo sorriso fragile, quanto della sua forza e della sua testardaggine. Fu un giorno di bel tempo, mentre passeggiavano nel giardino interno del castello, che Blaine si accorse d’essere innamorato. Tuttavia non disse niente, non fece altro che guardare il principe con tristezza sapendo che, essendo lui senza amore, non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare quei sentimenti.

“Forse dovreste andar via, come hanno fatto tutti i vostri predecessori,” affermò una sera Kurt, mentre davanti al fuoco del camino entrambi leggevano in silenzio.

“C’è un modo per liberare voi e la vostra città, signore, e sono ancora intenzionato a trovarlo.”

Kurt lo guardò con confusione e tristezza negli occhi, la luce giallognola del fuoco che creava ombre scure sul suo viso. “Non capisco: avete la possibilità di vedere il mondo, di conquistare l’onore e la gloria con altre imprese… Perché v’intestardite a restare qui, dove non c’è speranza?”

Blaine allora fissò il suo principe molto seriamente negli occhi e, posando una mano delicatamente sul dorso della sua, prese un profondo respiro, chiudendo gli occhi come preparandosi ad una battaglia.

“Perché è da tutta la vita che cerco uno scopo, un proposito e finalmente l’ho trovato. Non voglio andarmene da questo posto se voi non potete venire con me, quindi ho promesso a me stesso che, se non troverò mai un modo per liberarvi, rimarrò qui con voi a servirvi fino alla fine dei miei giorni.”

Il principe lo fissava a bocca aperta, con gli occhi larghi e luminosi di una qualche emozione che tentava in tutti i modi di chetare, di non mostrare; ma le dita sotto il palmo di Blaine tremavano leggermente e le sue guance pallide erano rosee come quando avevano corso lungo i corridoi del castello, per misurarne la lunghezza.

“Il vostro proposito è nobile, cavaliere, ma questa è una prigione ed io non posso costringervi a restare con me,” sussurrò con voce tremolante.

“Non mi state costringendo, ma sono io che mi sto offrendo, perché non voglio stare senza di voi,” ammise Blaine, stringendo la mano sotto la sua e sentendo la presa del principe farsi improvvisamente disperata.

“Ditelo, allora, vi prego, ditemi quello che spero…” implorò Kurt, la voce che tremava sempre di più e ridotta ad appena un sussurro.

“Io…” disse il cavaliere ed improvvisamente gli fu chiaro come non mai che quelle erano le parole giuste, non importava se il principe non poteva ricambiare i suoi sentimenti: quella creatura tremolante ed emozionata davanti a lui valeva tutto il dolore e la frustrazione  che i suoi sentimenti non corrisposti gli avrebbero sicuramente portato.

“Io vi amo, mio principe.”

E fu allora che qualcosa s’incrinò nell’atmosfera grigia del castello: le mura si fecero un po’ meno tristi ed il silenzio pian piano lasciò spazio al vociare della corte e allo scalpiccio dei piedi sul pavimento; il giardino rinverdì e tutti i camini si accesero, mentre fuori dalla cittadella il labirinto pian piano si sgretolava e case e persone cominciavano a ripopolare la città.

Blaine non si accorse di niente di tutto ciò: vide solo il sorriso di Kurt, che era sempre stato debole, come se avesse paura di spezzar le labbra, infrangersi in un sorriso largo, che gli prendeva tutta la faccia, mostrando i denti e rendendo gli occhi due piccole fessure luminose su un volto radioso.

“Vi amo anch’io, mio cavaliere,” sussurrò e un momento dopo il portone della sala si aprì ed il re entrò, gridando il nome di suo figlio, mentre le dame e tutta la corte lo seguiva fra grida e lacrime di gioia.

Blaine capì allora, frastornato mentre veniva salutato come un eroe da tutti e Kurt lo guardava con gli occhi pieni di tenerezza e adorazione, che la maledizione era spezzata e che tutti avevano sempre frainteso il suo significato: Kurt non era un principe incapace di amare, ma un principe senza qualcuno che lo amasse romanticamente.

Non più, si disse Blaine, mentre ritrovava la mano di Kurt in tutto quel trambusto: finalmente le mura di quella città avevano amore anche per lui.


End file.
